Vierundzwanzig
by twenty-something
Summary: Nach einem tragischen Selbstmord öffnete sich Severus Snapes' Büro für alle, die Probleme hatten. Mit der Familie, mit den anderen, mit dem Leben. Fünf Jahre lang klopften junge Menschen an seine Tür.
1. Prolog Für immer fünfzehn

**Prolog. Für immer fünfzehn.**

_Wenn man alles auf das Wesentliche reduziert_, so schrieb Melissa Dyther in ihr Tagebuch, _ist das Leben nicht mehr als ein simpler Kampf: Verarbeitungsmechanismen gegen Schmerz._  
Vier Tage später nahm sie bei einem Ausflug in das nahegelegene Hogsmeade einen Giftcocktail aus Aconite und Asphodel zu sich und starb qualvoll in den Armen ihrer hilflosen Mitschüler. Sie wurde nur fünfzehn.  
Ein einfacher Bezoar hätte sie gerettet.

Als die Hilfeschreie endlich bei Severus Snape eintrafen, war es bereits viel zu spät.  
Er konnte nur noch fassungslos den Tod feststellen.

Viele Wochen später stieß er auf der Suche nach dem Warum auf einen Brief an ihre tote Mutter, auf Zeilen, die ihm nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen würden. Zeilen, die eines Tages für viele jungen Menschen die Welt verändern würden.  
_Was ist schlimmer: Niemanden zu haben, oder gar nicht zu erwarten, jemand könnte für einen da sein?  
_

* * *

"Wood, Oliver."  
"Hier, Sir.", tschirpte ein Junge.  
"Was ist Aconite?"  
"K-keine Ahnung, Sir."  
Snape schnaubte.  
"Idiot. Was ist ein Bezoar, und wo kannst du ihn finden?"

Zu Snape, so wurde immer wieder geflüstert, konnte man kommen, wenn man Probleme hatte. Mit der Familie, mit anderen, mit dem Leben. Wenn die Krankenschwester oder der Hauslehrer nicht die geeigneten Ansprechpartner waren. In seinem Büro half er, schnell, und unbürokratisch. Und vertraulich. Es drangen nie Worte nach draußen. Und trotzdem hielt sich das Gerücht._  
_

* * *

"Severus - du musst verstehen. Ich bin jetzt dreißig Jahre Lehrerin, und wenn ich eines weiß, dann ist es, dass die Kinder nicht kommen, wenn du ihnen Hilfe anbietest," sagte Minerva McGonnagal, "Das ist jetzt nicht Resignation oder so, es ist einfach Realität. Scham und Stolz sind zu groß, das Vertrauen in uns zu klein."  
_Was ist schlimmer -?_


	2. Eins Niemand, außer du

**Eins. Niemand, außer du**

Der erste Junge, der zu ihm kam, war in diesem Jahr Vertrauensschüler geworden, Percy Weasley.  
Er schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, als er in dem Sessel saß, und zu sprechen begann.  
"Sir.. da ist ein Junge, .. ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll. Er braucht Hilfe."  
"Wer?"  
"Keine Namen."  
"Ich brauche Namen, Weasley. Wie soll ich sonst helfen?"  
"Ich kann nicht- Er hat mich unter einem verdammten Eid!"  
Ein panischer Unterton klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"An welche Art von Hilfe hast du gedacht?"  
"Er braucht ein paar Zutaten für Heiltränke. Sein Rücken ist ganz blau geprügelt."  
"Was verstehst du unter blau geprügelt?"  
"Naja, da.. der Rücken, der war übersät von blauen Flecken halt... Es sah schrecklich aus."  
"Einzelne Flecken oder ... länglichere Striemen?"  
"Eher Striemen, Sir."  
"Dunkelrote Stellen?"  
"Viele. So kleine Pünktchen und Striche."  
Severus seufzte.  
_Striemen waren ein fast sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass es nicht einfach ein paar Hiebe gewesen waren - das deutete auf rasende Wut, oder Regelmäßigkeit. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge nicht zumindest laienhaft behandelt worden war, unterstützte die Theorie, dass es nicht im Affekt passiert war. Je dunkelroter die Stellen, desto mehr Krafteinwirkung. Je - . _  
"Weißt du, wer der Verursacher war?"  
"Ja, aber der Eid-"  
"War es ein Einzelfall?"  
"Der Eid-"  
"Kannst du verhindern, dass es wieder passiert?"  
Weasley schwieg niedergeschlagen.  
"Welche Zaubertrankzutaten könnte er brauchen?"  
_Er würde ihm jeden Heiltrank der Welt mitgeben, aber dieser eigenständige Versuch, sich selbst zu helfen, war zu unterstützen, jede Form der Hilfe, die er annehmen wollte, war zu geben -_  
"Tränsengras und Nachtlichtblüte. Der Rest ist bestellbar, aber -"  
"Der einzige Trank mit dieser Zutatenkombination ist der Heil-schnell-Trank," meinte Severus, mehr zu sich selbst. _Und beides war unbrauchbar für Tränke mit Suchtrisiko._  
"Wieviele Milligramm braucht er?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Er sagte nur, wenn er das hätte.."  
Es gab allein siebzehn Variationen von diesem Trank, für die man zumindest vier, im schlimmsten Fall aber acht Stunden brauchte. Sie waren für Schüler viel zu kompliziert, aber das Resultat war besonders beim Brauer selbst höchst potent und wirkte schnell - und vor allem: unauffällig und nicht nachweisbar._  
Verzweiflung macht Dinge möglich, die unschaffbar sind. Ein Kind, dennoch -_  
Snape nickte schließlich und suchte jeweils dreißig Milligramm zusammen.  
"Das gibt in jedem Fall eine ausreichende Dosis. Und du bist dir sicher, dass er es auch brauen kann?"  
"Ich habe ihn schon Skele-Grow handhaben sehen. Es hat .. tadellos geklappt. Oder zumindest schaute der Knochen danach ganz okay aus. Gerade und fest."  
_Knochen brechen nicht von ein paar Schlägen, Weasley._  
Einer, der es lange Zeit versteckt hätte, würde erfahren und vorsichtig sein, und nicht gesehen werden.  
Wenn er seine neuen Schüler durchging, stach keiner besonders heraus. Außer Potter. Potter konnte es nicht sein. Potter war zwar klein und scheu, aber Potter hatte keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Und wenn es doch ein isolierter Vorfall war?

"Es ist nicht fair."  
"Das ist es nicht."  
Der Junge blieb in der Tür stehen, und wirkte plötzlich wieder klein und verloren.

"Die Frage ist - was dann?"  
"Das ist die Frage, ja. Nur du kannst sie beantworten, Weasley. Nur du hast die Wunden gesehen, nur du hast die Tränen getrocknet. Und nur du weißt den Namen dieses kleinen Jungen, für den niemand auf der Welt einstehen kann. Niemand, Weasley - Percival - niemand, außer du."


End file.
